onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sff9/PX-Bot Requests
This page is destined to receive requests for User:PX-Bot. Don't hesitate to ask! __TOC__ re:Renaming Category No, I just don't know how to use the bot function. If you do, can you please tell me how? Yatanogarasu 17:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Great work with the bot, can you please set it to change all those Saga Villains (i.e. Category:East Blue Saga Villains) to "Antagonists" as well? Yatanogarasu 06:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Color Schemes Hello. You may create a bot, however be accurate: make it so it wouldn't destroy template usage syntax on pages. Ruxax 13:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK, do that things too if you want. That will really save effort. :What I was talking about is changing on characters' pages code like to code (for all color schemes, of course). (More exactly colorscheme parameter now works for Char box, Crew box, and Ship box). :Ruxax 14:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding the 3rd point: I'd prefer to do it manually, because that is needed only for few box templates. Ruxax 15:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also take into account that some color schemes in the list have the same colors. Ruxax 15:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd rather remove CookPirates, YesPirates, and possibly GiantPirateWarriorBand from the list, because they are not really separate color schemes. Ruxax 21:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Char box, Crew box, Fighting Style box, Island box, Organization box, Racesprofile, Ship box, Simple box, Weapon box, Char box df. Ruxax 22:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! You (and your bot) are doing great work. I have a question: what is the "No Matching" list on User:PX-Bot/Color Schemes? Ruxax 18:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding East Blue civilians. There is some inconsistency in current usage: colors #007FFF, #FFFFFF are used in navibox (Template:Eastblue) and gallery templates (Template:Eastbluecitizens and others) and few infoboxes, but colors #5B92E5, #002FA7 are used in most of infoboxes (marked as "EastBlueCivilans2" in the list). Though logically they, of course, should use the same color scheme. Colors #5B92E5, #002FA7 are also used for citizens of Water 7 and other regions, and, at least as I get it, are general "citizens'" colors. Ruxax 19:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) More for PX-Bot Can you please set the bot to change Category:Logia Devil Fruit users, Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users, Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users, Category:Haki users, and Category:Polearm wielders? Change the "users" to "Users" (capitalization) and "wielders" to "Wielders". Also, please capitalize any categories that I missed. Just for consistency sakes, as all other categories are capitalized. Yatanogarasu 20:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Category:Rokushiki users, Category:Super-Human Speed users, Category:Super-Human Strength users, as far as I can find. Yatanogarasu 21:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, thanks for your hard work. Yatanogarasu 23:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Take your time, slow and easy does nice work. And sorry, but I can't edit that comment, I don't have permission. Yatanogarasu 00:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) More for PX-Bot Can you please program the PX-Bot to change all "Super-Human Strength" to "Superhuman Strength"? Note that "Superhuman" is one word, and should be so. Yatanogarasu 07:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you also change all the images under "Characters box images" to "Character Box Images" while keeping them in order of name as they're arranged now, or is that impossible? Also, I know this is a lot of work, but to set it up so all these categories and subcategories are capitalized, Category:Anime_Art_Directors. Such as "Episodes directed by Akira Shimizu" -> "Episodes D'irected by Akira Shimizu" ? :Oh, wait, actually I think this is something I could change by chaning the Romaji Templates a bit. Will you have it change everything under Category:Sketch_images -> "Concept Art". Concept art better encompasses what they are. More for PX-Bot 3 Ha, man, I hope you're okay with setting up all this work. It's really been quite invaluable, so thanks. Anyway, Category:One_Piece_media -> "One Piece Wiki Files" Files or Images, I'm not sure, but I think "Files" works better since they aren't really meant to be browsed through as images per say.. May I also add a little: it is better to rename Category:Chapter navig Templates to Category:Chapter Navigation Templates, than to Chapter Navig Templates, as is currently in the workbench. Also, how are things going with color schemes, is any help needed? Ruxax 14:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PX-Bot I asked for PX-Bot to move several more things, is it going to do it? Just wanna confirm. Yatanogarasu 00:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Yatanogarasu 03:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: can you change all the "Kāshī" to "Kashi"? Yatanogarasu 19:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, everywhere it appears. Thanks, appreciate your efforts. Yatanogarasu 20:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Categorization for PX-Bot Hey, I got another job request for PX-Bot. This may be a long and tedious one, but can you have him categorize ALL the redirects under Category:Redirects (we can create this category page later)? Here's a list of , and according to DancePowderer, there are 6422 redirects, plus some that he missed. We like to categorize these redirects to keep track of them, and delete any that seem inappropriate. Yatanogarasu 19:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and how's the "Super-Human" → "Superhuman" change? I didn't see it in PX-Bot's workshop. Can you have it change all of the "super-human" into "superhuman" (article titles, all the words within articles, categories)? Yatanogarasu 20:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay, please proceed. Also, okay for keeping the fakes, I just want to delete the inappropriate ones (if any, like for example improper spelling: Akinu instead of Akainu). Yatanogarasu 20:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that sounds great. Please do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 23:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) re:Arabasta -> Alabasta Converting them by hand is really no trouble for me and I don't mind it at all. I'm actually almost done. I just have the Baroque Works officer agents and the Straw Hats to do. Though the bot is really going to be helpful when it comes to the chapter pages (which I would only do reluctantly), so it's good that I don't have to now. 15:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Superhuman Speed De-linking for PX-Bot Hello, can you please have PX-Bot de-link all the Super-Human Speed in all the articles when April 10 comes? According to Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, we should delete the page at that time, and all the links would become red-links (leading to page that does not exist), so de-link all of it would be logical; if you oppose, please raise your opinion in the forum. Also, please de-link Category:Superhuman Speed Users from all the characters when the time comes, since the page and category run together. Yatanogarasu 19:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, take your time, the vote only ends on April 10, so start the de-linking then, NOT de-linking them all by April 10. After all, we like to hear opinions from others during this time. Yatanogarasu 23:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Broken Seiyus and VA Links Would it be possible for PX-bot to take the broken seiyu links and make them external links to their respective wikipedia pages? If not, it's fine. I just wanted to know if it was an option before going through every single character up until the post-war arc plus filler. Thanks. 02:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I've added the wikipedia links on the Seiyu, as well as the FUNimation and 4kids pages. Is there anything else I need to do or can I leave the rest to PX-Bot? Panda 12:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really for now. I was kind of going more for quantity than quality ;-) I'll get on it Panda 14:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) All right, I've cleaned up the links. All those that are left link to existing and correct pages! Panda 15:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It seems that some of the voice actors (particularly in the movies and video games) weren't on the voice actor pages...Guess we'll have to do those manually or? Panda 16:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not the end of the world if we have to do some of them manually. I ran into some VA's without links and they still were able to go to Wikipedia. Is there a way to get a list of linkless names? 16:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) So I just take a look at all the links fix the ones that need fixing and cut/paste them to the "done" part? Panda 18:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Superhuman Speed: Delinking Time Hello, just a friendly reminder that Super-Human Speed is now deleted. Please set PX-Bot in delinking all of it from every article in the Wikia. Also, please remove the Category:Superhuman Speed Users from all the characters. Take your time, I know you're busy. And thanks in advance. Yatanogarasu 03:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind the second one, only 20 people, I'll take care of it myself. Yatanogarasu 03:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) PX-Bot Again Hello, long time. I like to ask for new tasks for PX-Bot. * Please re-categorize Category:Sketch images to capitalize the "I" in images. * Please have all the categorized/deleted. There's like more than 500 of them now. I'll try to do as much as I could, but would appreciate if PX-Bot (or anyone else) can help in anyway. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 17:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and as usual, please take your time. Yatanogarasu 21:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, never mind the second request, I got them myself, I want to ensure that images being used on personal pages will be deleted. Yatanogarasu 02:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sunny to Sun I have another request for PX-bot. I need it to change any remaining "Sunny Pirates" stuff to "Sun Pirates". It should be predominantly chapter and episode pages, and not even too many of those, with possibly a few other articles sprinkled. I only ask that you have PX-bot change "Sunny Pirates" specifically, as it could otherwise change Thousand Sunny to Thousand Sun, you see where I'm going with this. I'm only telling you that because I almost changed Thousand Sunny that way when I was editing articles, just word of caution. Sorry to ramble, but please do that when you get around to it. Thanks. 05:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, nevermind. I think I actually got them all. Well, I actually have two left, I just need the references for the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, which should be no biggie. Sorry to bother you, thanks anyway. 05:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) PX-Bot request Hi! I'd like to suggest some task for PX-Bot, but I don't know what can be done. It's about the licensing, I noticed a lot of images don't have a license so I think it's good to add one. It depends on each image, but I can tell for sure the images in the Category:Cover Images (and subcategory) needs this template under some section such as "Licensing" and every anime screenshots need this template, so we can be sure that this Category:Episode Images (and subcategory) contain ''only anime images. But here the problem: some files could have already a license (and maybe a wrong one) or the section could be named in a different way ("License" for example), so can something be done? I'm just asking if it's possible, because I think it will be a good help. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 14:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ...And the gifs in the Category:Animated Gifs need the template... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 15:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'll try to explain it better: I've imagined that the bot can only be programmed with only pre-determinated parameters (although I don't really know how it works), that's why I suggested those categories, because ALL the images in Category:Cover Images (and subcategory) need to have the template (in the section licensing) because they're covers for manga and such; ALL the images in Category:Episode Images (and subcategory) need to have the template and related section (because they're all screenshots), ALL the files in Category:Animated Gifs need to have the template (always in a section like Licensing too) because they're all gifs. I said it will be helpful because every manga/anime image is copyrighted and at least we have to put the right license on the images, it's not even clear if we can upload such amount of copyrighted images in the first place, even as "fair use". But some images could have already a license (be right or wrong) so there could be problems like putting two licenses or made to section for the license, so can it be done? Otherwise I can do that the old way... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 18:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! Sorry, my English isn't so good, feel free to correct me when I made mistakes. By the way where can I learn to create a bot? I've seen some guides on Wikipedia and on other places... any suggestion? I know basic C coding and I'm thinking of creating one for the Italian One Piece Wikia... thanx again. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I have another job for PX... like before all files (and subcategory) in Category:Merchandise Images, Category:SBS Images, Category:Cover Plot Images and only (not the subcategory) the files in Category:Game Images need the template ; the files in Category:In-Game Images the template and the files Category:Logos the template . Well not really all the files, but I'll change them manually later if necessary, so tell me when the bot have finished. Have you considerate to create a page in your talk page (like a tab) dedicated to the bot requests? I think it will be more easy that way... if you want I can create it for you, well do as you want. Thanx again! [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 19:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :and the files in Category:Real-Life Person Images with the template [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 20:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) PX-Bot I think the "n" in Category:Chapter navig Templates need to be capitalized, maybe ask an admin if you think it's necessary. And you should really made a tab for PX-Bot requests in your talk page ; ) [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 14:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I talked to Yatanogarasu and the category One Piece Media should be renamed "System Images". [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 19:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Public Domain Here I am again, I was looking in the Category:Public Domain Images and I noticed that 97% of them shouldn't be there, so I thought a way to delete some of them: since PX-Bot cannot choose the right license, can you set it in a way that if an image is under one of these categories, Category:Plot Images, Category:Characters Images, Category:Characters Box Images, Category:Portraits, then it will substitute the template or with ? Because if they're in one of them, then surely they aren't under PD. After that, I will manually change the remaining ones. And since you're at it, can you add the tempalte to all the images that don't have a (any) template license? Remember that some images have still the template which doesn't exist anymore (it was substituted by ). [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 13:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, those images aren't going anywhere! Let me know when you have finished. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 14:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... I think we have a problem... with the last operation PX-Bot added the template to some images already licensed, probably because the license templates have some parameters, like this, so can you check the Category:Images with No License Provided and deleting those with double templates? I was thinking... you can set the bot to check if an image is already under one of the licenses categories (instead check if it has already a template), if so it will delete . This way there shouldn't be problems. And since you're at it... you can substituite with in those files under Category:Shōnen Jump Covers. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 16:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :...the same with Category:DVD Covers, didn't you already add the template to all the images in the covers category? Maybe something went wrong with the subcategory... well it doesn't matter... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 22:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thanx again! I made you work quite a bit eh!? I should create my bot, but I don't get how creating one... well there is another problem: we can deal with it another time, but adding all the copyright templates to all images made the page empty, so we need to manually create a Uncategorized Files category and adding all those images with only licenses category... I don't think it's urgent but it's something to be done eventually... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89''']] 22:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again! I just remebered, about that problem of the empty page (see the above post)... have you done anything? I think it's something to be done. :I asked because maybe you already did it and I didn't notice it... but don't worry, I don't think so many user will rush to add the categories of those files, so take your time. Let me know when you'll finish it. Chew Could you have PX-Bot change all of the Chus and Chuus to Chew? I found a few Chuus on one page so I figure there must be more unchanged ones out there. There shouldn't be too too many. Thanks 05:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Merchandise Images I think there is no point in having all Category:Figurine Images withe the Category:Merchandise Images (since the "figurines" are a subcategory of "Merch. im."), what do you think? I did that too sometimes, but because I always saw those pictures with both categories. If you agree with me, then when you're time please set PX-bot to remove the Category:Merchandise Images from all the images in Category:Figurine Images. So it was already discussed? Ok thanks. Maybe in the future we can reopen the discussion, since it's one year old, but for the moment let's leave it as it is. Uncategorized files I saw you made the category. Strange... px-bot has finished the task? Because 32 files seems too few... if I remember correctly there were like more then 100 files without categories, maybe they were corrected later. So you added the files that haven't a category explicitly stated, I thought you added the files with an hidden category, maybe this way works better? But it's probably more complicated, right? Well anyway the uncategorized files are definitely in Category:Images with No License Provided (3371 files, sigh) so all we have to do is to check there! They probably remain there for a looong time... I'll let you know if I'll found problems. For the "hidden categories" I mean, if a file has only a Category:Hidden categories then it's uncategorized, but I don't know if your program can recognize an hidden category, or if you have to specify which are the hidden categories (in this case it's the same as check if a file has one of the license categories). Ah good thinking for the new image categories. For a category to fall under more then one parent category I don't think is problem, so, for now, I still consider smarter the new way of categorization. About the "overcategorizing" problem, when you have done the template, open a forum. I also remember I saw a similar template, if I found it again I'll let you now. But for the "overcategorizing" problem, I think there can be exceptions, so we should discuss it. Chapter charachters table I the chapter pages, under the section "characters", the table often has two columns of the same kind, like two pirate columns, and I think it's ugly. Can your replace the code ! style="border: 2px solid rgb(85, 85, 85); background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(206, 206, 206);"|Pirates ! style="border: 2px solid rgb(85, 85, 85); background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(206, 206, 206);"|Pirates with ! colspan="2" style="border: 2px solid rgb(85, 85, 85); background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(206, 206, 206);"|Pirates ? It will be something like this. I don't know if the same happens with the other columns (marines, citizens), maybe you can set the bot to replace two identical rows with one with the "colspan"? Hody Could you please go through and make sure all the Hordies get changed to Hody? A lot of them were already changed, but just to make sure. Thanks. 22:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lack of Appearance It has come to my attention that some characters don't have an appearance section. Could you please go through and find any characters who don't have appearance sections? There shouldn't be too many, but it would be good to have a list. Thank you. 22:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Appearance In the section of the chapters with the character tables, a lot of them say "first apparition" with the little exponent markers. Would you please change them to "first appearance"? Apparition sounds like they're ghosts or something. Appearance sounds much more normal. I don't know how many pages have it, so it could be a big job. Thanks. 06:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Name Search I need you to do a sweep of all articles and leave me a list of non-episode and chapter articles where "Namakura" appears. I'm trying to find the name of the head cultist. I know it was given and that we have an article for him, but I can't remember his name to save my life. If you could do this, you would be saving me from having to bash my brains out trying to think of his name. Thanks you. 05:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC)